


'Gonna have an early night

by strangersit



Series: Officer!Mike au [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Drug Use, Forced Shotgunning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersit/pseuds/strangersit
Summary: Title still from Arctic Monkey's "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?"





	'Gonna have an early night

**Author's Note:**

> Title still from Arctic Monkey's "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?"

“Holy shit, Rich,” Bill said, his calloused fingers pulling at the curtains as he looked out at the street. “There’s a p-police car r-right in f-f-front of the house. Do y-you t-think they saw the s-smoke?”

Richie’s eyebrows quirked up, and he got up from the couch, cigarette in his spare hand as he stood beside Bill, holding the curtain up. The car was parked under a tree, with it’s dark windows completely pulled up, blocking any and all outsider’s eyes. A smirk slowly spread through Richie’s lips and he closed the curtains shut.

“Stay in here, Big Bill. I’ll be back soon.” Richie chanted, a hungry look in his eyes as he turned on his feet and stormed out of the room. He stopped on his tracks, though, grinning and turning back on his feet. He made his way back to his bedroom, Bill already laying down on the sofa, roll-up blunt in his far hand as he shuffled through tv channels with the remote in the other. “Hey, Bill, ’gimme that.”

“No way— _Richie!”_ Richie snatched the blunt from Bill’s hand, running away as Bill cursed. “You owe me f-fif-teen bucks, y-you fucking _fuck!”_

“I already pay for all of your pot, Billiam!” Richie shouted, closing the back door while Bill still shouted out half-hearted curses. Well, it _was_ true.

Roll-up in hand, Richie eyed the street, checking for anyone that might be paying attention to him. Luckily enough, the street was empty, the hum of the wind the only sound on the quiet, thursday night.

Richie blew the smoke into the cold air as he lazily crossed the street, wearing only sweats and a baseball tee he wasn’t sure whom it belonged to, well, before he claimed it. The window rolled down as Richie got closer, revealing Mike Wheeler’s mess of dark curls and his flushed cheeks, perfectly visible even in the dark.

His lips looked bitten red, and the sweat on his forehead told Richie that officer friendly was bothered by something. And Richie would bet all of his weed stash the problem was right between his legs.

“Long time no see.” Richie said, smirking as he placed a hand on the window, leaning into it and bending down to be eye-level with Mike. His eyes slowly raked down Mike’s body, Richie’s tongue coming out to lick at his lower lip when he saw the prominent bulge in Mike’s pants. “Anything I can help you with, _Officer?”_

Richie’s tone was dirty, the innocent words leaving his mouth as if they were poison, intoxicating Mike, their proximity already making his head go floaty. “Get in,” His voice sounded rougher than usual, and Richie gave Mike a knowing look. “I’m horny.” Mike said, his bluntness making Richie’s smile falter and his cock twitch inside his boxers.

“Right to it are we?” Richie took a drag of the joint, the warm smoke filling his lungs.

“Throw it away.” Mike hissed, the smell of weed making his stomach churn. Richie blew the smoke away, relaxing into the feeling as his cock hardened, his lower belly waking up into goosebumps.

“Take a hit.” Richie whispered, swirling the joint in front of Mike’s face.

Mike glared at him, and Richie chuckled before rounding the car and taking one last hit by the passenger side, waiting for the familiar click of the door being unlocked. He kept the smoke in his lungs, plopping down on the passenger’s seat.

Mike was unbuckling his seatbelt when Richie reached over, startling Mike when he pulled him by the back of his neck, planting a bruising kiss on Mike’s lips. His complaint died in the back of his throat when Richie’s burning hot tongue traced his lower lip, both of Richie’s hands tangled in Mike’s hair.

Mike opened his mouth in a reflex, but as soon as he did, Richie let out the breath he had been secretly holding in, holding his head in place and shotgunning Mike.

Mike’s hand was quick to punch one of Richie’s closest ribs, striking him with ease and the latter man pulled away with a gasp. Richie’s laughter echoed in the car when smoke started to come out of Mike’s nose, tears threatening to spill as he coughed furiously. His reddened eyes turned to Richie, and Richie put his hands up in the air when Mike raised his fist and threatened to punch him again.

“Fucking asshole.” Mike’s words came out raspier than before, scratching around his vocal chords and making his throat itch. Richie licked out at his lips, the small tears swelling up in Mike’s eyes bringing Richie back to that _night._

“Fuck, I missed you.” Richie sighed, leaning into Mike’s space again and leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck. “Why did you take so long to come see me again? ‘Miss your cock.” Richie whispered, leaving a warm trail down Mike’s neck, looking up at him while he suckled on one of his collar bones.

Mike’s hitch of breath made him smile, and Richie’s hand was quick and shameless when he buried it in Mike’s pants, ripping a surprised gasp out of Mike’s mouth.

“Had things to do.” Mike whispered, an evil smirk pulling at his plush lips. Richie just raised his eyebrows, looking like a perfect mix of tired and horny. _Weed._

“Better things than fucking me?” Richie only kept his eyes on Mike’s, only watched the way his pupils were blown and the way the sweat pooled right under his trimmed eyebrow for half a second, eyes eagerly drifting down to Mike’s cock as soon as he managed to pull it out of Mike’s pants.

It was standing stiff and red, warm precum leaking a bit. _Tasty._ Richie’s large hand was holding the sensitive tip of Mike’s cock tightly, fingers teasing at his slit. “So wet…” Richie wiped off some of the precum slipping past the head of Mike's cock with his index finger, _“For me?”_ and took it into his mouth, sucking at it as he looked back into Mike’s eyes.

Richie looked up at him expectantly. Mike nodded slowly, and Richie gave him a satisfied smile. It was almost _cute,_ the way Richie’s face lit up at that. One of Mike’s hands took Richie’s back to his cock, securely making Richie’s hand go up and down the way he wanted by a tight grip on his wrist. The other hand curled into Richie’s hair, pulling his head up and backwards.

“I like you when you’re high.” Mike said, pulling at Richie’s hair and scraping his teeth at his Adam’s apple. “But you stink of weed.”

“I’ll like you if you fuck me up the ass.” Richie giggled, closing his eyes and leaning into Mike, hand just a ghost on Mike’s cock, Mike doing mostly all of the work himself. “You stink of cop sweat. ‘Running a marathon before, officer or just too h-h—” Richie sneezed into his own baseball tee, Mike’s eyebrows coming together at how surprisingly polite that was, to not just throw all the germs into his face. “horny?”

“Take a guess.” Mike smiled, and before he knew it he had his tongue in Richie’s mouth, swallowing Richie’s moan when he palmed at the bulge in Richie’s sweats. He took his hand away when Richie started humping into it, and he pulled hard at Richie’s hair when the latter pinched one of Mike’s nipples.

“I don’t have time tonight, Richard.” Mike licked at his lower lip before yanking Richie’s head down, crouching down on top of Richie’s mop of curls and whispering into his hair. “Suck my fucking cock or I’ll give you a ride right to the station.”

Richie let out a whine from deep within his throat, shaking his head viciously when Mike’s hand let go of his hair. Mike pulled his face up by a tight grip on his chin, Richie’s glasses, low on his nose, squeezed between their faces and their lips brushing together as Mike asked: “You don’t want that, do you?”

Richie swallowed, the look on Mike’s face sending shivers all over his body. “N-no, sir,” He said, holding Mike’s cock with both of his hands. "Please."

“Then suck it.” Mike snarled. Richie’s mouth was on Mike’s cock as soon as he heard the words, Mike stopping halfway through leaning back on the seat and biting down at his lip. He tangled his fingers into Richie’s hair. _“Deeper.”_

Richie hummed around Mike’s length before taking more into his mouth, his glasses making it harder to breathe as Mike’s cock went deeper and deeper inside. He could feel the blunt head of Mike's cock reaching the back of his throat, and Richie closed his eyes, willing himself to relax and taking all of Mike into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Mike hissed, and held Richie’s head in place. He pulled Richie’s head back up, and Richie released the tip of his cock with a loud pop. Richie was heaving, and when he looked up at Mike his eyes were shining with unshed tears, yet a bright smile tugged at his lips.

“Can I do it again?” Richie asked, stroking Mike’s cock. Mike only nodded, closing his eyes shut as Richie swallowed his cock with ease. The wetness and heat of Richie’s mouth had Mike thrusting shallowly into him, letting out hushed breaths and desperate moans he couldn’t hold back.

“Wait—” Mike wailed, tapping at Richie’s shoulder. It only made Richie eagerly swirl his tongue around the underside of his shaft, making Mike feel like he was going impossibly further into his mouth. “I’m gonna _cum—”_

Richie pulled at Mike’s underwear and held his sack, massaging his testicles as he sucked hard at the tip of his cock, making eye contact with Mike before swallowing him down.

Mike twitched inside his mouth and soon enough, with a muffled whine from Mike, Richie felt warm cum dripping down his throat. He closed his eyes to focus on swallowing all of it, not wasting a single drop.

Mike had his thumb between his teeth when Richie looked up at him. Mike opened his eyes, gulping at the heat he saw in Richie’s. He took his thumb off his mouth and reached down for Richie, taking the precum and saliva from his chin and slipping it into Richie's mouth.

Richie sucked at his digit, looking into his eyes and raising his eyebrows. _“Mm?”_ Mike hummed.

“Now me,” Richie said, taking Mike’s hand in his with a lewd pop as Mike’s finger left his mouth; leading it to the crotch of his sweats. Mike only took his hand further, unlocking the passenger door.

“I told you, _daddy.”_ He licked at Richie’s neck when the movement drew him closer to Richie. _“I’m out of time.”_

“Mike Wheeler, you are evil.” Richie whispered, nuzzling against Mike.

Richie gently pulled away from him, staying close enough so that their eyes were locked together when he said: “You’ll pay for this next time, _sir.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the child of my writer's block so it's not so good but I'm so happy I finished this! Thank you for the feedback on the first part, I know this part isn't all that much and I apologize.  
> Little HC's:  
> -Richie gets extremely affectionate when he's high;  
> -Mike fought the urge to see Richie for exactly, 5 days;  
> -After this night it'll be pretty obvious to both of them that they like each other, especially after Richie's confession, when he said he missed Mike. We know he was _high_ but. Still counts!  
> Speaking of which. I come from a christian home and know nothing about weed. Sorry for any mistakes! (I'm being ironic. _Or am I?_ )  
> 


End file.
